Until the end of time
by 3greeneyes3
Summary: A TenRose reunion story, because we know we all wanted Ten and Rose together! It's post season 3 finale, and it's sweet and nice, and PLEASEGIVEITATRY! My first story in English, will be a multichapter. Reviews are NEEDED, because I need to know if I'm doing the right things, so please?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is my first story in English, so there will probably be a lot of mistakes. If someone is so kind to beta me, I will jump to Raxacoricofallapatorius for the joy! Please tell me what you think :)**  
**Ooh, right! I know this chapter is short, but it's just kind of a prologue.**  
**On to the story!**

* * *

The Doctor is in his bed, alone in his room, alone in his TARDIS.  
He's never felt this alone in his loyal ship. Well, maybe when he realized he was now the last and only Time Lord.  
No, scratch that! Now was the loneliest he has ever felt: he had found another Time Lord and lost him, Jack has left his ship, Martha too, after practically telling him he was still thinking and seeing only Rose.  
Well, for God's sake! She was the only one, the perfect travel companionship, his Bad Wolf, his everything and now she was in another Universe, one that he couldn't reach for everything he was worth. Of course he was always thinking about her.  
maybe he should really just travel alone.  
Yeah, from now on he'll be a lone time traveler. And it was final.

After he had taken this decision, the Doctor fell in a restless sleep.

_"Doctor... Doctor..."_

A whispered voice wakes the Doctor from his slumber.  
"Oh Rose...I miss so much that I imagine your voice..."  
"You're not imagining it, Doctor, it's me."

The Doctor sits up in bed, suddenly wide awake. He pinches his arm.

"Rose?" he asks slowly, as if scared of realizing he had been dreaming.  
"Yes, Doctor, it's me." the ghost-like voice speaks again.

This time the Doctor is sure that he's heard it.

"But..it's.. It's impossible! You're in the other universe!"

* * *

AN: Soooo.. What do you think? Shall I continue this?  
Also, I won't continue if I don't get reviews because I'm not sure how it is..  
Reviews are bananas for the Doctor :P


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Aaaand..I'm back!**  
**I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've been on a school trip for a week and I finally found the time to write another chapter. I hope you give me a chance to make it up to you all :)**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed: it made me want to go on with the story! Sorry if I didn't answer to you all... Your opinions make my day! :)**

**A really big and special THANK YOU to **Houses and Humans **for beta-ing me so patiently! **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_"But..it's.. It's impossible! You're in the other universe!"_

The Doctor was shocked. It's Rose! His Rose was speaking to him! But it shouldn't be possible in all of time and space!

"But..how is it possible?! There must be a breach in the Void!" the Doctor reasoned.

"Yeah, it's invisible for now.." comes the answer from the ghost-voi..Rose! He can't believe she's speaking with him!

"If it's invisible, how comes you know about it?" asked the incredulous alien.

Rose answered with a proud voice, and the Doctor could picture her smiling. "Part of the Bad Wolf is still in me. It made me hear the TARDIS engine."

Oh, how he had missed her.. But how can he hear her? She's miles and miles away!

"Rose..why can I hear you?" he was really curious about the answer.

This time he heard Rose's smirk. "The telepathic connection Doctor! The one we established on the impossible planet!"

"Oh, right! Blimey, how could I forget?!"

Rose sighed at the words of the Doctor. She had missed hearing his voice.

Suddenly the Doctor remembered about the breach.

"I have to close it! Oh god Rose! I'm so sorry but I have to close the breach! I..I can't lose you again..but I have to!" He was desperate by that point.

"Doctor, wait! I have a plan!" came Rose's urgent voice.

"You have? Tell me.." the aliens asked, again incredulous.

"We wait for the breach to open a bit, when it's big enough for me to pass through it, I enter the breach and you wait for me on the other side with the TARDIS. When I arrive there I'll be with you and we'll close the breach and we'll finally be together."

The Doctor was silent, thinking about Rose's plan.

"But it's dangerous, Rose! You can't go through the breach!" His voice was shaky.

"Remember the ship? The one Daleks rode on to go through the Void? We restored it and now we can use it."

The Doctor was stunned. He was silent for a few minutes until he heard Rose calling for him.

"Yes, I'm here..but how is it possible? How could you human do something like that? I mean, you're great but it's alien technology!"

"I really really wanted to come back to you.."

A wave of affection for Rose came through the Doctor.

"Oh Rose, my Rose. You're unbelievable. You're just the best."

But once again, the Doctor remembered the details of Rose's dangerous plan.

"But Rose, you won't see your family again!" he wanted her to come back, he really did, but he didn't want her to regret it.

"Doctor, I already made my choice; I made it and it has been taken from me. We're also assembling a phone repeater that pass the walls without damaging them. So my mum will be able to call me, even if she'll be busy with the baby Tyler." The Doctor was moved by the girl's words. He never felt this wanted. And just hours ago he felt so lonely!

"So you already told your family.." the alien enquired quietly.

"Yeah, they're here with me." she replied just as softly.

The Doctor smiles at the thought of the Tyler family.

"Say hi to Jackie and Pete..and Mickey?"

"Yeah, Mickey is here with me too, to say goodbye for the last time."

The couple was quiet for some time, lost in their thoughts.

"But Rose!" The Doctor came up again. "It will take some time for the breach to be big enough..you can't wait there all the time!"

"I studied while I was away from you: it will take 2 days. Now it has started to open the process will be faster. Aaand, our house is in front of the breach." That time he could really picture her beaming at him, happy to be the smarter one for a change.

"So..." This time Rose wass the one to break the silence. "Now that we solved the practical things, I can talk with you until I'll be with you."

"For two days Rose? You need to sleep." The Doctor voice was firm.

"If you won't hear me I will be sleeping." came the child-like answer of the human girl.

The alien replied as if he was talking with a kid. "Rose, I would prefer that you are rested and alert when you'll have to go through the void.."

The girl ignored him stubbornly. "Did you come closer? Your voice comes louder.."

"Rose." Again that firm voice.

"Ok, ok...I will sleep, but can we speak for some more time? Please.." She knew she was begging, and she almost never begged, but it's her Doctor, finally!

He huffed. "Oh, all right!" he conceded.  
"Yes, I've come closer, I'm in front of the breach."

Rose was frustrated. She has him so close, and still..  
"Gosh, you're so close but I can't touch or even see you!"

"I know, it's bothersome... I miss you so much, Rose." The voice of the Doctor was low and a bit bittersweet.

The silence that followed that sentence was rich of loss.

The Doctor was the one to break it. "How much time has passed since...?"  
They both knew what he was referring to.

"Two years and a half...and for you?"

* * *

**Muahahahaha I know, I'm mean ;)  
As always: reviews? (Insert pretty David Tennant face here)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! Guess you all thought I was just going to leave you there, uh?  
I'm really sorry for the long wait, and I can't promise I'll be better, school is hell lately.. BUT, I promise I'll do my best to be faster.  
Here's another chapter. I know it's a bit short.. Hopefully the next will be longer.  
I really hope you'll like it and I look forward hearing what you all think.**

**PS: lots of thanks to **Houses and Humans, **that is really awesome :D**

**PPS: **«**...**» **parts are words said just with the telepathic connection.**

* * *

_"Two and a half years...and for you?"_

Rose could hear the reluctance of the Doctor but she couldn't figure out its reason.

"I wandered, so I don't know for sure, but it was more than a year."

Rose suddenly felt a strong sadness wash over her, but it wasn't her own emotions.

"We're connected telepathically, aren't we?"

"Yes, the telepathic connection we established never broke. But the walls between the universes were blocking it.." explained patiently the Doctor, not understanding where Rose was heading with this question.

"Then tell me, what's the sadness you're feeling?"

The alien's breath hitched and Rose immediately reinforced her point to make him talk. "Doctor, it's so hard hearing and feeling your sadness and doing nothing.."

The Doctor sighed.

"Lots of things have happened since you fell away.." his voice was tired and lacking of his cheerfulness. It was the voice that told Rose that he was taking some of his interior walls down, hesitating, but letting her in, bit by bit.

"Can I see them?" asked the human girl, aching for her Doctor and wanting desperately to do something, almost angry that she couldn't.

The Doctor took a deep, melancholy breath. "They're not all nice experiences, Rose."

"I don't care, and you know it." she said firmly.

The Doctor was silent for a few moments, pondering.

"Okay. But only if you tell me how you convinced Jackie to let you go."

"Then we have a deal!" exclaimed the girl, almost giddy for being let in. From the tone of her voice the alien could picture her smile.

Oh, how much I miss your smile. I want to see it... thought the Doctor, forgetting the telepathic connection.

"I want to see you smile too..."murmured Rose.

They were silent for a while, both remembering the smiles of the other and the joy and the other warm, fuzzy feelings connected to those memories.

It was Rose that broke the silence.

"Well, can you guide me towards my destination?"

"Open the door in front of you." said the Doctor.

Rose opened the door and was immediately overwhelmed by memories: Donna, Martha, Shakespeare, the Doctor humanization, Utopia, Jack, the Master,...

The peculiarity of the telepathic connection was that Rose could feel all and every sensation that her Doctor had felt. Sadness, fear, loneliness, happiness, melancholiness, eagerness, rush, dejection, but most of all aching.

What surpriseed her was her own constant presence in the Doctor's thoughts, in his feelings. It was so strong it made Rose's eyes water.

He missed me this much? Thought Rose, without giving a thought to the connection between them.

"Yes Rose, this..this much" said the Doctor, his voice breaking, having heard Rose's thought.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I was the only one having felt this much your absence... Since I had nothing to do apart from thinking about you, missing you.."

"You mean a lot to me Rose. And you know it.."

«You know exactly what I feel for you, and I'll say it to you, just...I want to say it in person.» he says with the telepathic connection. Saying it aloud seems too hard for him, too impersonal.

Another wave of happiness and commotion wash on Rose. When she can speak again she nods, even though he can't see her and go on talking.

"But Doctor, you promised me you would have been fine."

"I am fine. I'm always fine."

Only now Rose comprehend the emptiness of this sentence. She says the only thing she can think for making him feel a bit better.

"I'll hug you soon Doctor."

"I certainly hope so, Rose..."

* * *

**So? What do you think? Reviews are lots of love ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello there! What is this? An update less than a week later the last one? Yup. I wanted to make up for taking so long for the last one, soo..;)  
This chapter has also Jackie/Rose inside, be warned.  
Thank you all very much for all the kind reviews, they are a really big deal for me :)  
Lots of thanks to **Houses and Humans** for her kindness and patience!  
****Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"I certainly hope so, Rose..."_

The silence that fell between them was one from old times: comforting and comfortable, full of trust and contentment.

Through the connection, the Doctor sensed Rose's tiredness.  
"Bedtime!"

Rose was surprised. "Wh-How do you know what time it is?"

"I don't, but I know you're tired. Telepathic connection, remember?"

"Oh, right." answered Rose, a bit sheepishly. "But I don't want to leave you Doctor." she said seriously.

"I'll be with you Rose, all the time. And when you'll wake up we'll talk again." he said in a reassuring tone.

"Promise?" she asked hopefully.

"I promise." He put her at ease again with a gentle voice.

"Oookay... I'll go say goodnight."

"I'm always with you, remember?" he reassured her.

"Yeah," she replied, a smile in her voice.

"But wait! You said your house is in front of the breach?"

"Yup."

"Then you aren't outside, out in the cold, right?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, don't worry" she promised him.

"That's good. Now I'll let you say goodnight in peace."

"Don't leave me." Rose said, a touch of desperation in her voice, as if she feared he'd disappear.

The Doctor's answer was firm. "Never, Rose."

Smiling, Rose went to her parents' room, the Doctor's steady presence in her mind, always there.

"The Doctor says hi!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Jackie turned around and smiled widely at her girl's expression. "Oh, look! It's been a while since I saw a smile like that, darling." She said hugging her daughter.

Rose hugged her back tightly. After a while, she tried to disentangle herself from her mum's arms, but Jackie stopped her. "Let me stock up a bit, honey. I won't have this later..." whispered Jackie, her voice wavering.

Rose was overwhelmed by sadness. "Oh mum... I'll miss you so much. Really, but.."

"I know, I know... You need to be with him to be happy. I know. And I understand or I wouldn't be supporting you. But this doesn't mean it won't be hard." Jackie said firmly but sadly.

Rose was a bit hesitant, she didn't know what to say. Finally she find the right words.  
"Well, you can always call! Maybe with the Doctor we'll find a way to do video-chats! And you have to look after our little thing here, and dad... oh and Mickey!" She said, trying to find the positive things.

Jackie sniffed. "My little girl is a woman." Her words were a bit bittersweet.

She sniffed again, still clinging to her daughter. Then, she broke the hug. "Now to bed!"

"Yes mum!" exclaimed Rose with a smile, but watery eyes.

When he sensed that Rose was back in her room, the Doctor summed up his courage and spoke. "It makes you feel bad..."

Rose was startled by the Doctor presence, being lost in her thoughts and feelings. "Eh?"

"Having to part from your mum..." He clarified.

"Yes." She whispered hesitantly, slipping under the blanket of her bed.

"Then why do you want to go?" He asked, curious but scared of her answer.

"Because staying without you hurts more." She said in a low voice, full of sleepiness, just before closing her eyes, exhausted, leaving the Doctor shocked by her simple but moving words.

"Sleep tight Rose. My Rose..."

During the whole night, the Doctor watched over his precious Rose, letting his deep affection (or was it love? Yes, it was definitely love.) reassure her, enjoying the sensation of the familiar mind.

* * *

**Aaaand...That's all for now!  
****I know the chapters aren't all that long but they feel right to me like this..  
I look forward to listening what you think! Your FANTASTIC opinion mean a lot! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I'm really, really sorry... I know it's been waaaay too long since the last update...  
I hope you still have the patience to stick with me...  
Anyway, this is your new chapter: hope you like it! :)  
P.S.: As always thank you to Houses and Humans that takes the time to beta my stories!

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up feeling relaxed, warm and loved.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Said the Doctor with a sweet, sweet voice.

Rose was surprised by his tone, oh so sweet, but mostly she was just happy. Happy to feel him, to know she would be with him some time soon.

"Good morning," she answered smiling.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep in weeks." She replied honestly.

The Doctor was a bit bothered by this fact, but let it slide; he knew the feelings and memories connected to lack of sleep.

"Time to have breakfast!" He said, breaking his own thoughts before they went out of hand.

"Now don't you start going mother hen on me." She was only half joking.

"Mm, I may just do that." he teased right back.

"I'm sticking my tongue out at you." she said smiling.

"And I'm smiling at you," he answered fondly.

Rose's smile widened at this.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Exclaimed the Doctor. "We could make a telepathic, sensorial connection. That would mean...! Oh yes! Go have breakfast! Quick!" He commanded.

"Okay, okay! I missed you Doctor" said Rose fondly.

"I missed you too," whispered back the Doctor, hearing the door click shut and Rose walking, he presumed to the kitchen to have breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While she walked back to her room, Rose resumed her talking with the Doctor.

"So... Jack is still alive?" She said, sounding excited but incredulous.

"Yes. When you had the time vortex in you, you took him back to life and made him almost immortal."

"Almost? Can he regenerate like you?" The girl asked curious.

The Doctor pondered for a moment. "Nope, at least I don't think so.. But..guess what?" He exclaimed, sounding excited like a little child (sometimes Rose wonders fondly how he can be 900 years old).

"What?" She answered smiling.

"Jack will be Face of Boe!"

"What?! Are you kidding me?" She asked, even more incredulous than before.

"No, I'm not." His smile was obvious in his voice.

"You must be kidding." Rose couldn't believe the Doctor.

"No, I swear I'm not. I found out a while ago." He answered truthfully.

"But... almost immortal? Did he die?" She asked, still not convinced.

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, I got to the day he died while I was time traveling... but he'll live for a really long time."

"And his message? What did he tell you?"

Rose felt once again reluctance from the Doctor and started wondering why, when his answer came.

"He warned me about the Master. But I wasn't clever enough to understand his message in time."

That time Rose felt his guilt and his self-hatred for having almost let the world be destroyed again. It had been a long time since she has felt this feelings coming so strongly from her Doctor, and she had never felt them through the telepathic connection. It was a really overwhelming sensation and Rose was eager to stop them.

"Hey, you can't know everything! And you still saved the world, didn't you?"She tried for cheerful and hopeful, hoping to cheer him up a bit.

"Meh..." Came the vague and sad answer of the Doctor.

Rose understood that the only way she could make him feel better is by making him talk about it. So timidly, in a whisper she asked, "...Can you tell me about the Master?"

"There's nothing to say... you saw what happened." He said almost rudely.

Rose knew better than to be offended by his words and went on.

"Yes, but I don't know how you lived it, what you felt.."

"You felt that too." He answered, his resolve crumbling.

"Doctor." She said exasperated, her voice final.

"Okay okay... if you want so much to know!"

* * *

Well? What do you think?  
The little review button is waiting for you ;p


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know, I know..I promised faster updates and longer chapters, but Lazy is my second name and... Really sorry!  
****And the chapter needed to end at that point, so...  
****I really really _really _hope you like this :)  
****Let me know your opinions!**

**P.S.: Many thanks to my beta that is taking time for me in between her finals!**

* * *

_"Okay, okay, if you want so much to know!"_

He took a deep breath.

"I already told you about Gallifrey, about how they taught us, about how we grew up..."

"The Time Vortex.." whispered Rose, almost reverently.

"Yes. The Master was one of the few that succeeded in staring inside it. He is – was – as old as me. We got into trouble together when we were kids. At the Academy we were friends, but then we didn't see each other anymore and we both had our own family. Then I saw him again in the War, but he wasn't the same anymore; he was a war machine that wanted blood and was full of hate. I parted ways with him, not wanting to have such a hateful person on my side and I didn't know what happened to him. I thought he was dead. Like every other Time Lord." The voice of the Doctor was neutral, but Rose could feel the sadness and melancholiness coming out of the Doctor in waves. She wanted nothing more than to wrap him in her arms and never let go, but since she couldn't do that yet, she focused on sending him comforting feelings.

The Doctor seemed a bit relieved at that, and took another breath before going on.

"But then Martha saw the clock that Time Lords use for humanization and... I was so happy! I wasn't alone anymore, Rose! And the other Time Lord wasn't one I didn't know, he was the Master, my friend!" This time Rose could feel the excitement in his statement. And then a great darkness.

"But he wasn't my friend anymore. He was a mad man, he wanted to be the emperor of the universe at any cost. He made me age until I couldn't obstruct him, but he didn't kill me, he forced me to watch while he destroyed the Earth and killed its inhabitants." The voice of the Doctor had a tiredness in it, almost as if she could feel all his 900 years in it.

"Luckily Martha escaped and, a year later, with the help of all the inhabitants of the earth we won over the Master. I could have finally stopped being alone, Rose. I could have saved my friend that I knew was in there. But his wife shot him. And instead of regenerating, he let himself die. He let himself die, Rose! And now I'm the last Time Lord. Again." Now the despair was the strongest feeling coming from the Doctor, along with anger towards the Master.

Rose tried her best to comfort him with her mind, her feeling and her presence.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I really am. I wish I could hug you.."

"Oh, right! My idea! Do you have a mirror where you can see yourself in from head to toes?" He asked eagerly.

Rose was a bit startled by the sudden change in the Doctor's behavior, but managed to get out a small yes.

"Good, go in front of it. Take a good look at yourself. Then imagine yourself walking around the halls of my mind."

Rose did as he told her, focusing on everything.

"I'm here," she said when she found herself at the gate of the Doctor's mind.

"Me too." said a voice behind her. A familiar voice she was rather fond of.

Rose turned around and was shocked to see the Doctor in front of her. She couldn't believe it!

Then abruptly she ran and threw herself at him, ending in her Doctor's open arms.

"There aren't all the smells and some sensations, but it's enough for now." He whispered in her hair.

"Oh Doctor..." she sighed into his shoulder.

In response the Doctor tightened his grip on her, arms around her middle and nose buried in her hair, while she had her arms around his neck, hand playing with the hair at the nape of it and head on his chest.

It wasn't quite the same as a real hug, but it was more than nothing and Rose was really grateful for it.

The pair spent the rest of the day talking and exploring this new connection.

Before going to sleep Rose looked at the breach and saw it get bigger.

"Tomorrow at noon the breach should be wide enough. I can't wait!" She exclaimed, excited like a child on Christmas.

"Me too, Rose..." whispered the Doctor.

* * *

**Next time: a longer chapter. I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello folks! An update actually in time?! Yesss it is! Unfortunately to post this I'm using my mobile, so I'm not sure about the readability of the chapter... I hope you can still read this..**

**Love ya all! **

**WARNING: Goodbye and Void chapter: if you don't want to cry, then I'm not sure this chapter is the right thing ;p**

* * *

The next morning when **he** woke up, embraced by the warm feeling of her Doctor with her, Rose realized what day it was and became excited and giddy. The Doctor tried to calm her down without success.

Rose spent the morning with Mickey and her parents, talking and reassuring them, enjoying the last moments with the people that had been her family for 20 years and always would be, if only in her heart.

Near noon they all had lunch together.

After a quiet and relaxed lunch they went out to see the breach.

"I think it's big enough." said the Doctor seriously.

Rose nodded.

"I think so too. I'll go get ready."

While Rose was inside putting on the spacesuit that wasn't that different from the one the Doctor wore on the impossible planet, Mickey and Pete got the spaceship ready for her.

When Rose was outside again it was goodbye time: first the little Tyler, who she kissed on the nose; then she hugged Pete, whispering in his ear to take care of Jackie.

"I love you, Dad... goodbye..."

The next one was Mickey whom she bid goodbye with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The last one was her mother, that already had watery eyes. Their hug was suffocating but neither cared.

"I hope you'll be happy with him,"whispered Jackie in her daughter's hair.

"I will, Mum." She replied with the most reassuring tone she could muster at the moment.

"And if he'll do something wrong, you tell me so, and other universe or not, I'll slap some sense into him." Jackie exclaimed, getting a half-giggle half-sob from the girl in her arms. "Now go or I'll change my mind. I know how hard it is to be without the man you love." Jackie gave her girl a sympathetic look, parting from her.

Rose sniffed, removed the wet trails on her face with her hand and then kissed her mum.

She then went inside the spaceship, leaving just her head poking out.

"Get that antenna ready soon, you have my number!" She tried to break the tension.

"And you must answer, girl."

"Yes, mum," she answered with a roll of her eyes but a smile on her lips.

"Goodbye, guys. I love you all. So much." She said just before getting completely inside the spaceship.

With careful moves, Rose started the ship and got it off the ground. With some difficulties she maneuvered it in front of the breach and, with a last glance behind her, she entered the breach.

Around her was complete darkness, a deep and terrifying blackness. She felt a reassuring wave coming from the Doctor's mind and right after it she saw a little light right in front of her.

The ship was hard to control, the void around it trying to divert the transport from its original path.

Struggling to keep in the right direction, Rose saw the light getting bigger and bigger.

Abruptly a tremor shook the spaceship and Rose couldn't control it anymore. Panic was having the best of her, when she heard a voice. "Rose, come on. I'm here with you, you can do this! I'm waiting for you, just a breath away. Come on, I believe in you!"

Upon hearing this words, Rose found a new strength in her and straightened up, and, taking control of the ship she directed it towards the light.

The ship was harder and harder to control, but Rose kept a firm grip on the controls and finally she was in front of the breach.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, frustrated.

"What is it?" came the worried voice of the Doctor.

"I think the breach is smaller on this side. I can't get through it with the ship..." Rose said with an wavering voice.

The Doctor was silent while Rose kept struggling to control the spaceship. With a sigh, the Doctor began. "It's really dangerous, but..." he stopped himself.

"But what, Doctor?"

"You could... you could take the ship as close as possible to the breach, then put on the helmet, open the ship door and jump in my direction. You should see the door of the TARDIS from there, since I see your ship." he said, not sounding convinced at all.

"But it's really risky, and I-"

"I'll do it." Rose cut off the Doctor.

"Rose, are you sure? I mean... it's really, really-"

"Doctor, I already said I'd do it, and I will." she cut him off again, using her firmest voice. "Now, you wanna help me or not?" When she heard the affirmative hum from the other side, she proceeded in doing what the Doctor told her. Once she was standing on her ship, door open and helmet in place, her breath caught. On the other side she could the TARDIS and, inside it, the Doctor, her Doctor.

"Ready?" the Doctor's voice broke through her thoughts.

After a deep breath she let out a strong "Yes."

"When I say go, jump." The Doctor instructed.

When the "Go!" ringed in her mind, she jumped as far as possible, but her jump was cut short by the strength that the void was pulling her by.

"Doctor!" She screamed, panicking.

Immediately a strong hand caught her arm.

"Don't let go, Rose!" he said telepathically while pulling her up.

Rose grabbed the Doctor hand with her other hand and she found herself pulled on the TARDIS doorstep.

* * *

Reviews are good lucks for my competition (tomorrow I have one .)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Heyyy guys! Really sorry for the looong wait D:  
I hope this chapter will make up for it!  
I better warn ya: from now on the story goes from purely reunion to fluff (and possibly cheesiness) and my own "happy ending". **Be warned.**

I also have to thank so many persons for this: first of all my supportive and amazing beta Houses and Humans, that helps me through this mess.  
Then a special thank you for TiliaofAnkh, whom I don't even have a description for (words doesn't cover it), just know she's amazing and GO CHECK HER NEW STORY BECAUSE IT'S WORTH ALL YOUR heartbreak ehm, TIME (Tiliaaaa).  
And a big, enormous THANK YOU to all the people that has followed, favorited or reviewed this story, especially to RhizOneill that took the time to review (almost?) every chapter, but also to EVERY ONE OF YOU.

Again, I'm truly sorry for the late update..

* * *

Slowly, as if worried of breaking the magic of the moment, Rose raised her head, staring at the familiar and comforting interior of the TARDIS and finding a hand to help her up. When she was standing, she found herself right in front of the Doctor and his charming smile. She couldn't help her own answering smile. She hadn't fully realised yet that she was with her Doctor. Her Doctor!

"I missed you, Rose..."

Hearing his voice, Rose couldn't help herself anymore, finally realising that she was with him, she threw herself to the alien, flinging her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. The Doctor clung to Rose with the desperation of a drowning man, his nose buried in her hair, his face leaning on her head.

Finally Rose could feel her Doctor, solid and real. His scent overwhelmed her, his hearts' rhythm calming her. When all this information arrived in Rose's brain, she knew she was finally with him again and her eyes watered.

"I really missed you too Doctor, you have no idea how much I missed you," she whispered into his chest.

At the girl's words, the Doctor remembered how much he missed her, and the relief of having her there with him was so much that it made him cry.

The couple tightened their grip on each other and took delight in the other's presence.

When both calmed down a bit, the Doctor broke the silence.

"But did your mum feed you? You're slimmer!"

"Ehm...ah, you know... I wasn't hungry..." she answered vaguely.

"Ah, if I don't check on you..." he answered playfully.

After a while the Doctor broke the silence again.

"Are you ready to close the breach?"

Rose felt a little melancholy at the thought of her family, but the happiness was greater.

"Yeah, but not to break the hug," she only half-joked, but was still smiling.

"Come on, you can hug me again later." he gently pried his arms open.

"Promise?" Rose asked, so hopefully that the Doctor had a hard time breaking the hug.

"I promise," he answered softly.

Rose then left her Doctor's arms, already missing their closeness.

The Doctor went immediately at the console, while Rose looked around.

I missed you, TARDIS...

I missed you too, Rose, came the harmonic answer from the TARDIS.

Rose was surprised. The TARDIS had never answered her before.

"Doctor, is it possible that the TARDIS answered me?"

He was pensive for a moment, then answered, "Even if it's strange, yes. She could have answered through me... I didn't feel anything buuuut...well, who knows. Are you coming?"

"Yes," answered Rose.

She walked closer to the Doctor and stared at him while he pulled levers and pushed buttons, a little less excited than usual.

"All done." said the Doctor turning towards Rose.

"And I also put the TARDIS in the time vortex."

Rose couldn't take it anymore and she hugged him, embracing him the same way as before.

"We're a bit touchy-feely today, huh?" he asked softly, stroking her hair.

"You better get used to it. I'll be a lot more like this now that I know how it is to be without you."

The Doctor sighed and kissed her head, then went on stroking her hair.

"You have to give me time to get used to this. This thing of physical contact is not really typical of Time Lords..."

"No?" Rose asked, surprised.

"No, it wasn't considered 'practical'," he answered awkwardly.

"Well, then I'll give you a lot of attention," she whispered, smiling on his chest.

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat, the sensation sending butterflies in his stomach. Rose, who had her ear pressed to his chest, heard it.

"You okay?" she asked with a worried voice, trying to get away to look at his face, but the Doctor held her still.

"Yeah, I am, don't worry."

Rose relaxed again against the Doctor.

They stayed like that for a while, until Rose found the courage to speak.

"Can we... go to sleep?" she asked in a small voice.

"Oh, okay..."said the Doctor, starting to part from her, a bit disappointed to let her go so soon.

Rose hurried to add, "Together? Can you hold me? I'm not ready to let you go..."

The Doctor felt a strange joy and another emotion at Rose's words.

He kissed Rose's head smiling, then he parted from her, taking her hand.

"Of course Rose, we can do whatever you want." he said sweetly.

"Come with me," he said, leading her to a familiar door.

When he opened it, Rose was surprised.

"You left my room like it was before I left? Oh my god!" she whispered with watery eyes.

The Doctor squeezed her hand smiling.

Then Rose noticed something strange on her bed: folded pajamas with small TARDIS on it, the Doctor's pajamas!

"You slept here? With the pajamas I bought for you?"

The doctor almost blushed, then answered. "Yeah, when I was alone... or when I missed you too much."

Rose felt more and more love and sweetness for her Doctor, so she turned towards him and hugged him for a little while, letting him go soon after.

"Let's find some pajamas, " said Rose smiling sweetly, going towards the wardrobe.

When she opened it she found her favorite pajamas, the one with purple pajama bottoms and a white top with a rose on it.

I washed and folded it for you, Rose, said the TARDIS.

Thank you, TARDIS, answered Rose without thinking. Then she realised what just happened.

"Did you hear it Doctor? She did it again!" She asked, a little panicked this time.

"What Rose? What happened?"

"The TARDIS answered me again." she clarified.

"No, I didn't.. But maybe it's because I'm tired. I don't know, Rose..." he answered, a little frustrated.

"Okay," she whispered.

"I'll go change in the bathroom. I won't be long, okay?" She added.

"Not long in normal time or Rose Tyler time?" joked the Doctor.

"Only time will tell," laughed Rose and she smiled her patented smile, the tongue touched one.

How I missed that smile, thought the Doctor, forgetting that the telepathic connection was still active between them.

How I missed you... she answered, closing the door.

* * *

Well..What do you say?


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Heyyyy guysss! This update is almost on time, but I have to warn you, I don't have a new chapter ready yet after this, so it could be I'll be late..:/ sorry...  
****Hope you still enjoy this ;)  
**PS: TILIA YOU HAVE TO READ THIS PLEASE :D  
**MORE FLUFFINESS TO COME**

* * *

After only five minutes Rose came out of the bathroom, pajama on, and she found the Doctor with his own PJ's on.

"You look cute!" Rose teased the alien.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Will you ever stop saying that?" He said, hiding his smile.

Rose pretended to think about it.

"Umm... no!"

The Doctor's face broke into a devilish grin.

"Then be ready for the Oncoming Storm anger!" he exclaimed, getting closer to her.

Rose backed away, inadvertently going towards the bed.

When the girl ended up with her legs against the bed, the Doctor started tickling her with his smirk in place.

Rose started laughing uncontrollably and fell on the bed, with the alien still torturing her.

"Stop, please stop!" she screamed out between the laughs, while the Doctor's hands kept sliding along her sides.

"Say you're sorry," he said, calmly leaning over her.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

The Doctor smirked, satisfied.

"Say I'm terrifying and not at all cute."

"No way!" she exclaimed stubbornly, his hands still dancing over her most ticklish points the Doctor remembered.

"Oh, okay then." he said matter-of-factly, tickling her even more.

Rose had tears falling from how hard she was laughing.

"You're not cute, you're terrifying! Please, please stop!" she begged the Doctor, who was laughing with her, laying half on top of her.

"Oh. Good." He said suddenly, stopping his torture and starting to get up.

The girl, still out of breath, followed him up until she was sitting, then she grabbed his shirt asking, "Where do you think you're going?" and then fell back onto the bed, dragging with her the Doctor, who promptly fell on her.

Then they laughed together, happy to be finally reunited again. Rose's laugh was so cheerful and happy that the Doctor's hearts missed a beat.

After a while, the Doctor moved from over the girl, fearing of crushing her with his weight, and Rose immediately whined for the loss of contact.

"I would've crushed you," he explained patiently.

"Well, you weigh almost nothing so you wouldn't have!" she said, almost like a child.

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her.

Rose then pouted, turning away from the Doctor.

"Aw, come here..." said the Doctor, reaching out a hand towards Rose and pulling her to him.

Rose melted at this display of affection and need of physical contact, so she turned towards the alien, situating herself against him, with her head on his chest and an arm at his waist, while the alien was lying on his back.

The TARDIS dimmed the lights and left them in the half-darkness of the room.

Rose cuddled even closer to the Doctor and the Doctor tightened his grip on her. Rose sighed contentedly.

"You know what I miss?" she said quietly.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Listening to you as you say complicated things that I hardly understand. Your eyes when you talk like that have that manic glint and you're always so passionate. It's just so... nice, ya know?"

The Doctor smirked in disbelief.

"You miss me being boringly long-winded?" He was almost smiling by now.

"Hey! Don't insult my friend!" she immediately jumped to his defense.

"It wasn't an insult." He said smiling gently, stroking Rose's hair.

That was one of the things she missed most: his smiles. Yes, the teasing was nice, but more or less everyone got that from the Doctor.

The smiles, however... everyone had seen the manic grin, but Rose had seen all of them: the melancholy one, the nostalgic one, the gentle one, the sweet one, the proud (of her) one...

She could go on and on cataloguing every and each one of them, but the most beautiful thing was that she was almost always at the receiving end of these smiles. This warmed her more than anything, that she was the reason of his smiles.

The Doctor's voice broke her reverie.

"You're the only person I've ever known that knows me so well and likes all the small things about me," he whispered adoringly.

Rose raised her head to look in the Doctor's eyes.

She raised a hand to brush a strand of hair from his forehead while answering. "You wouldn't be the Doctor without all your small things," she whispered sweetly, her hand on his cheek.

The Doctor closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, delighting in the feeling of the warm girl's hand on his face.

"You're incredible." He said smiling, opening his eyes and fixing them in her honey ones.

Rose smiled, leaned down to kiss his cheek and then she got back in her original position with her head on his chest.

The couple stayed silent for a while, the Doctor stroking Rose's hair, Rose listening to his breathing and to the calming double rhythm of the his hearts.

Exactly when the Doctor thought the girl had fallen asleep, her voice broke the silence.

"How does the telepathic connection with the TARDIS work?"

"Are you really asking this to me now?" the alien asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why? I already told you I want to hear you ranting and you know I'm curious," she said, absentmindedly caressing the Doctor's chest.

Again the Doctor's hearts missed a beat because of the sensation.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked worriedly Rose.

The Doctor tried to lie smoothly.

"Yes, I'm only tired, don't worry..."

"Anyway, the TARDIS can talk telepathically only with Time Lords, but can see the non-Time Lord minds, too." he explained patiently.

"And... could it be that because... because of Bad Wolf she could communicate with me too?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"No, it's really hard. And theoretically I should have felt it too, because even if a different connection with the TARDIS had been formed, I removed Bad Wolf from you and your mind is not a Time Lord one, so... maybe tomorrow we could check on you a bit, huh?" He answered after a bit of pondering.

Rose yawned.

"Okay."

The Doctor tightened his grip, burying his nose in the human's hair and inhaling her scent.

"Now sleep, little time traveler..."

Rose, too tired to protest at the nickname, just whispered, "Good night Doctor," already almost asleep.

"Goodnight, my sweet Rose." answered lovingly the Doctor, kissing her hair softly.

* * *

Reviews make my night :')


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: hey peopleeee! I'm actually updating ON TIME (but again I don't have anything new ready sooooo)!**

**This is a really important chapter**** (for the TENROSE shippers). I hope you can like this :)**

* * *

Twelve hours.

He was lying there since 12 hours ago. Yes, he had slept until five hours ago, but still.  
The Doctor thought he had never been this still and quiet for so long. Well, maybe when he was sick, but that wasn't of his own volition...

Still, today he didn't mind being there. He didn't mind at all.

The alien was spending his time staring at the beautiful pink and yellow being that was sleeping peacefully and quite soundly in his arms. Actually, he was spending most of the time wondering how he got so lucky to have his human back. Wait, human was the wrong word. She wasn't one common, stupid ape, she was so much more. She was his companion, his conscience, his savior and salvation, his best friend.

She had changed so much since the last time he had seen her: she was skinnier, her body more athletic, her face harder as if reflecting the harshness of the world that surrounded her. The innocence was gone from her face too. Although to the inexperienced eye she looked really young, the Doctor could see she was much older than the first time he saw her, and he was sure that her eyes (which were now closed) reflected exactly that.

Suddenly Rose moved from her initial position and she cuddled even closer to the Doctor, her head on his shoulder, her face less than an inch away from the alien's one. This change made the Doctor's musings stop and his mind went blank, a single thought in that immense vastness that is a Time Lord mind: I wanna kiss Rose.

His hand, the one that wasn't holding Rose close, was stroking the girl's hair, relishing in the feeling of being overwhelmed by her smell, the one he had missed so much. That motion also helped him restrain himself from his desire, keeping him somehow busy.

In that moment Rose started opening her eyes and the Doctor found himself lost in the beautiful eyes of the human. How many times had he dreamt about those eyes. Sometimes they were open and shining, reflecting all her happiness, sometimes they were a dangerous and old shade of gold, sometimes they were deep and understanding, or hard and angry, or warm, or... in his Time Lord mind there were rooms and rooms and even more rooms about her eyes, let alone the rest of her.

"Good morning," whispered Rose with a hoarse voice, a bit rough from sleep.

"Mornin', sleepyhead," answered the Doctor with a smile, not looking away from her breathtaking stare.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, a while..."

Silence settled between the two of them, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was warm and comforting.  
The couple was lost in the other's eyes, lost in the feeling of the other's presence and the finding of the long desired person.

The Doctor summed up his courage and, with his hearts beating wild, he talked.  
"I want to kiss you so badly..." he whispered, so quietly Rose had to strain to hear the phrase.

Rose was really surprised, but quickly recovered. A smirk appeared on her face.  
"Since when you ask for permission before doing something?" she teased.

The Doctor started to reply but was cut off by Rose's mouth, laying softly on his own. The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat again and the alien was stunned.  
Rose then persisted, pressing a bit on the Doctor's lips and this did the trick: he roused from his trance-like state, kissing the girl sweetly back.  
Slowly, gradually, the kiss grew passionate, both persons pouring everything in it: their feelings, their fears, their dreams, their whole beings.

After a bit, Rose broke away, out of breath.  
"Wow..." breathed the alien.

"Yeah..." was all Rose could come up with, smiling and then burying her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

The Doctor lost himself in the sensation of Rose's light weight on him, her breath on his neck, her scent around him, his swollen lips still pulsing from the breathtaking kiss. His fingers stroked her hair lightly.  
They stayed like that for some time, enjoying themselves, then a growl broke the silence.  
"Oops..." giggled Rose.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little..." she smiled sheepishly.

"Time to go make breakfast!" exclaimed the Doctor cheerfully, disentangling himself gently from Rose's arms.

Rose grunted, annoyed.  
"I don't want to let go."

"Come on Rose, you need to eat something! You didn't eat anything yesterday. And you're already so slim..."

"What, you don't like me now?" Rose asked offended, harsher than she intended.  
The Doctor decided to blame this on morning grumpiness.

"No! No..." the alien sighed.  
"It's just... I'm worried about you, okay?"

The Doctor and Rose were on their sides, facing each other, staring in the eyes of the other.  
Rose's eyes, that had hardened at the Doctor's words, softened.  
The girl lifted a hand to his cheek.  
"Now that I have you, I don't need anything else."

The Doctor's smile softened at Rose's loving words, enjoying the warm and fuzzy feeling that came with her touch.  
Then he roused from his reverie.

"But you also need to eat!" He exclaimed, trying to be convincing.

"Umpfh..."

The Doctor gave her his puppy eyes.

"Darn. Oh okay" she conceded. It was impossible to say no to both his puppy eyes and concern.

The Doctor started going away, but Rose held him again.

"Wha-" the Doctor was cut off again by the woman's lips against his. He kissed back eagerly, but parted the sweet kiss soon after.

"I'm not so sure you like hearing me talk," he whined pouting.

"Why?"

"You always shut me up by kissing me!" Rose laughed at his childish but cute antics, them kissed him again.

"I just can't stop myself! I need to kiss your pouty face." She smiled her tongue-touched smile.

"Well I won't stop myself either, then." He smiled devilishly, kissing her playfully and then more passionately.

Another growl from Rose's stomach interrupted them and they parted.

"Breakfast," smiled the Doctor.

"Yeah," said Rose, kissing him lightly and then sitting up. "I'll go get ready," she said standing up.

The Doctor kept staring after her even after she was in the bathroom, enchanted.

A minute later Rose reopened the door. "Go make breakfast!" she said with a a giggle.

He shook his head to clear it, then got up and exited the room going towards the kitchen, a giddy smile plastered to his face and a fuzzy pleasant feeling in his stomach.

**So? What do you think? Reviews are kisses for our heroes :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey there! So sorry for the long wait, both me and my amazing beta were on vacation and didn't have a proper internet connection, so..  
****This chapter is basically the fluffiest fluff you could read, so be warned ;P  
****P.S.: This is one of the last chapters, maybe I have one/two more  
****Allons-y!**

* * *

The Doctor was pouring a glass of juice; the eggs were already ready on the small table in the middle the kitchen. He was whistling an happy song, his eyes focused on the orange liquid dripping from the bottle into the pink glass in his hand.

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrapping around his middle and a head laying on his back, in between his shoulder blades. After a second of stunned silence, the Doctor's pleased sigh broke through the air.  
Rose's warm body pressed against his colder one and she kissed him sweetly on the shoulder, making it hard for the Doctor to suppress a alien put the glass down, then turned around in the woman's arms. Fixing his eyes in hers, he spoke in a warm, low and husky voice.

"Woman, you'll drive me insane."

Rose smiled with her tongue-in-teeth smile. The Doctor leaned forward and kissed the smile out of her face. At first Rose was caught off guard, but then she opened her mouth and kissed her Doctor back.  
When they parted, they stayed with their forehead pressed together, out of breath, one of the alien's hand cupping Rose's cheek gently, the other pressing lightly at the base of her neck. Rose's hands, meanwhile, were busy playing with the hair at the base of his neck. The girl's eyes were closed, but the Doctor's were staring at her face, imprinting the softness and relaxation on her face in his memory.  
"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw that smile." he said with an even huskier voice than before.

The thumbs of his hands started stroking the soft skin of the girl, while Rose's hand enjoyed the soft texture under her fingertips. The couple stayed in that embrace for a long time (not even the Doctor with his superior Time Lord mind would have been able to tell how long), until a growl broke them apart again.

"You cooked me eggs?" Rose asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," the Doctor answered sheepishly.

"You remember my favorite breakfast?" she asked, emotion obviously present in her eyes.

Instead of answering the Doctor closed his eyes and called Rose inside his mind.  
Rose found herself once again walking in the hallways of the Time Lord's mind.

"Come with me" whispered the alien, taking her hand and guiding her through the labyrinth of his mind. Rose found herself thinking about all the times the Doctor took her hand, and how almost all their most exciting and beautiful adventures started like that. Truth be told, it all started with him taking her hand. This made Rose smile uncontrollably, and the Doctor turned around, smiling too because he had heard Rose's thought. Then he turned around again, leading her towards a door, one with her name on it, written in multiple colors and a star at the end.

"What's in here?" she asked curiously.

"You'll find out when you'll open the door." he smiled gently. Noticing the girl hesitation he incited her.

"Come on!"

Rose took a deep breath and opened slowly the door. The first thing that got to her was her favorite smell. She was overwhelmed by things she loved.

On a small table there was a dish with eggs, next to a cup of her favorite herbal tea; a comfortable looking armchair with a soft lilac blanket on sat in front of an enormous window. The view outside was one of a breathtaking rainy landscape and in the background she could hear her favorite song.

The Doctor, feeling Rose's curiosity, started explaining.

"This is the room dedicated at the things you love. This is how I remember them." he said with a sweet smile.

Rose was entranced by the things that surrounded her. Looking around she noticed a room on her left with her name written in black letters.

"And what is in there?"

"That's the room of the things you hate, the ones you fear," he said patiently.

Turning right she saw another door like the first one but a different writing: her name was written in italic, with multiple colors, but instead of a star there was a "D".

Seeing where her gaze was directed, the Doctor took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then answered her unspoken question.

"There are the things I love about you," he whispered slowly, with a worried looked towards Rose and her reaction.

Rose's eyes watered and she shuddered at the tone of his voice. Slowly she walked to her door and he followed her, putting a hand on her shoulder and stopping her.

"If I were you I wouldn't open it," he warned her.

"Why?" she asked, a little hurt because she thought the room was empty since the Doctor didn't want to show it to her.

The Doctor smiled knowingly but a bit sheepishly.

"Because things would fall on you because of how full it is..."

Rose was surprised of the alien's answer and couldn't believe him.

"R-really?"

The Doctor put a hand on her cheek and smiled sweetly. "Do you think I would lie to you?"

"No," instantly came the answer.

The Doctor's smile widened and he kissed her forehead, letting a hand slide from her cheek to one of her hands, taking it in his and putting it against the door.

"Can you feel the pressure from the other side?"

Rose, with her hand trapped between the door and the Doctor's hand, felt the pressure that was on the wooden surface, like a full wardrobe ready to open.

"You love so many things about me?" she whispered, her voice emotional.

"Of course I do! I...I love your smile, your smell, your voice, your eyes, your personality, but also the way your hand feel in mine, how you fit in my arms..."

Rose shut the Doctor up with a kiss, happily, feeling loved.

After a sweet kiss, Rose sank in the alien's arms.

"Breakfast?" she whispered on his shoulder.

The Doctor laughed and kissed her hair, then parted and they opened their eyes to the TARDIS' walls. Then he took out the chair for the girl and she sat, smiling, and started to eat. The Time Lord sat in front of her and started eating too, taking her hand over the surface of the table and smiled, one of his rare real smiles.

* * *

**You know what would make me REALLY happy? A review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: hello everybody! I'm almost right on my schedule this time! :D **

**This is the last effective chapter, there will be an epilogue after this but then it's complete ;) it feels strange being almost at the end of this story...I hope y'all liked it. If you did a review is more than welcome! **

**PS: this is actually the longest chapter of the entire story!**

* * *

Th Doctor and Rose were sitting quietly in the kitchen, finishing their breakfast. Or better, Rose was finishing her breakfast and the Doctor was staring at her.

"Would you quit that? It's creepy!" Rose asked playfully.

The Doctor pouted, making an affronted face. "Why should I? Now I can do it without worrying about getting caught," he smirked.

Rose blushed and smiled her signature smile.

They stayed silent for the rest of breakfast, then Rose got up and put the dishes in the sink. The Doctor's voice behind her whispered in her ear.

"If you want, I can do this."

She turned around and found herself much closer than she thought at the alien's face than she had thought.

"No, I got this," she said with a smile. "You go get ready." she added with a kiss and then shoved him towards the door with a tongue-touched smile.

"Okay, ma'am," he grinned and then exited the room.

Rose turned back towards the sink after staring at his back for a while, then opened the water.  
«Could you turn it a little warmer?» she asked the TARDIS.

Immediately the water reached the perfect temperature.  
«Thank you!» she said gratefully.

«You're welcome, my Wolf,» came the hummed but still understandable answer of the TARDIS.

Rose's eyebrow shot up and she felt the Doctor's surprise too, through the telepathic link.

«Why are you talking with me now? Could you have done it always?» she questioned the sentient machine.

«No, not always.»

«Then why can you do it now?»

«I think my Thief will research the causes and you'll find out soon,» the ship answered mysteriously.

"Rose?" came the Doctor's voice that made her jump.

"You heard it this time?" she asked, sheepishly.

The Doctor face was really dark and worried.

"Yeah, but not like I should have, through me" he answered, taking a step closer to her and taking her face in his hands. "What do you say about checking on you?" he asked softly, stroking gently her cheeks with his thumbs.

Rose sighed and nodded, understanding her Doctor's worry. The alien kissed her softly on the forehead, then let one hand slide down her side and took her hand, tugging her out of the door.

While he lead her through the hallways of the ship, she pressed her face on his arm and inhaled his scent like she used to do a long time ago, before things went south. Butterflies flew in her stomach at the memories that the smell brought and she smiled inwardly even through the worry of the situation.

The silence went on while he opened the infirmary door, lead her through the room and made her sit on a table.

"Can you lay down?"

She just nodded and did as he told her.

Then he proceeded to scan her and then run to the tests results.

"Can I go there?"

The Doctor just nodded. Rose went to stand behind him, trying to read from behind his shoulder, but she didn't understand a thing.

"What does it say?" she tried to ask.

He made a humming noise, still reading the results.

"Doctor?" she asked, impatient.

Suddenly he became white like a ghost and became really anxious.

"Doctor, what's up?" she asked, now really worried.

"B-b-but... That's-that's not possible! No, it can't be!" he stuttered out, turning around.

Rose put her hands on his arms and sat him down on a chair near them. Then, still rubbing her hands up and down his arms she spoke sweetly.

"Doctor, calm down..." then, when he started to relax a bit, she asked, "What did you find?"

The Doctor took a deep, shuddering breath.

"A-at the beginning everything seemed normal b-but..."

"But what?" she asked impatiently.

"After some lines, here, can you read?" he asked shakily.

Rose took the papers from him and read where he was pointing.

"Number of regeneration- WHAT?"

"Exactly," replied the Doctor calmly.

"Doctor, how is that possible?" she asked, panicked. "And why are you so worried about this?" she went on.

"I don't know how that's possible and I'm worried because of that! It shouldn't be possible!" he almost shouted, but his look was more similar to a scared cat.

Rose felt anger and disappointment bubble up inside of her. "Would that be such a bad thing?!" she cried out. Would it be that bad to have more time together?

"No! No... It's just... I don't want to get my... hopes up in-in case the test is wrong. I would break if after thinking I would have had you forever I would find out it could end tomorrow."

Rose felt bad for getting angry so easily.

"Oh, Doctor..." she whispered hugging him.

After hugging him for a while, rubbing his back comfortingly and caressing his hair at the base of his neck gently, she pulled away a bit and looked him in the eyes.

"You know the only way we can get the answers we want, right?"

The Doctor nodded and hugged her tightly, than whispered, "TARDIS, my old girl, could you please explain to us what's happening?"

«Yes, my master. You just ask and I'll answer all your questions.» the TARDIS hummed quietly.

"What the tests are saying... is it the truth?" He said, trembling slightly, not daring to hope for the best.

Rose just kept caressing him soothingly, although her mind was running high.

«Every single word written on that page is true.»

Rose's breath hitched. The Doctor couldn't believe it.

"Even the regenerations part?" He asked seriously.

«Yes, even that.»

Rose's mind was in overdrive, but the Doctor was reacting really calmly to this all. Too calmly.

"But...how?" He asked breathlessly.

«I think you both remember the fateful day when you master had to regenerate because of Rose's loyalty, selflessness and love. That day Rose looked into my heart and absorbed the whole Time Vortex in her fragile human body. The first thing I felt when I entered in her (as my Time Vortex) was the immense love for you that I knew reciprocated and the impelling need to save you that we shared. So, knowing that you would have tried to absorb the energy from her body because you would have rightly thought it would have killed her, I made some changes in her body and mind.»

The fact that the TARDIS was humming the whole time made it hard to feel quiet, but Rose had this feeling of awkwardness and worry in her. What had happened to her? Wasn't she human anymore? What had she become? A monster?

The Doctor feeling her uneasiness tightened his grip on her and stroked her hair slowly.

This time it was Rose's voice that asked the hardest question.

"What did you do, TARDIS?" There was no accusation in her voice, just pure curiosity and quiet acceptance.

The Doctor admired her so much in that moment; he would have surely freaked out and gone crazy, had been the role reversed.

«My Wolf, I promise nothing bad was made to your beautiful body. I simply slowed down your aging to almost nothing, so it could match the Doctor's one. I also gave you the chance to regenerate if mortally wounded. Actually, I gave you the same number of regenerations as the Doctor has, and if one of you was to regenerate... Well, the other's body and mind wouldn't sustain the loss and would regenerate immediately for the pain. So you actually will live together forever. Well, obviously I improved your telepathic capacity, but that's not really much important. Now you and I can communicate with words and you can have a full telepathic link with my master.»

Everything was still, perfectly still. Nobody dared to move and the TARDIS seemed to stop every noise that could disturb her owners. Rose's mind was as still as the water of a lake, while the Doctor's one was in a turmoil worthy of his nickname. Then reality sank on them and suddenly they were hugging fiercely, thanking profusely mentally the TARDIS.

When they parted the Doctor's eyes were misty and Rose could see the unbelieving happiness and wonder in them.

"My Time Lady..." he whispered reverently, caressing the side of her face gently.

Rose couldn't believe her luck. Oh, all right, maybe she wasn't a human anymore, but she was almost a Time Lady, lacking only of a heart. How many people could say that of themselves? Probably none. So who cares if she wasn't human?!

She looked him dead in the eye and whispered back.

"My Time Lord..."

The Doctor looked pensive for a moment, then a spark seemed to light up in his eyes.

"You know, it's probably time I tell you... I mean, I really need to tell you.."

"Tell me what, Doctor?"

"That I... I love you, Rose Tyler." He said firmly.

Rose was overwhelmed by her feelings for some seconds, then her tongue poked out from the biggest grin the Doctor ever saw on her face.

"Quite right too," she told him playfully.

At the affronted look on his face she sobered up a bit.

"I love you too, my daft alien," she said in the softest tone.

At this the Doctor smiled brightly and Rose could swear his grin lit up the whole room.

Than, before she could even breath, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her fervently, passion and tenderness, lust and love, longing and wanting fused in a single breathtaking kiss.

His hands were everywhere and always on her face at the same time, her tongue was tempting and dominating his at the same moment and neither could care less about breathing.

When they finally parted it was because the Doctor feared Rose would pass out.

They stayed still, forehead against forehead, until both had their breath back.

"So, what is this full link the TARDIS talked about?" Rose asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know," answered the Doctor, his voice dripping of mirth.

* * *

**Wouldn't you like to review? ;)**


	13. Epilogue

**AN: HELLOOO EVERYBODY! I'm really really really sorry for having taken so long but I had some busy weeks..  
But now: the last chapter, the EPILOGUE!  
I have to say, it feels a bit strange to post the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this story :) It was fun writing this, really.**

**An enormous thank you to _Houses and Humans _for putting up with me all this time and helping me out!  
A giant thank you to my (can I call you muse?) BROTP cupcake _TiliaofAnkh_ that got me going on and is always so hyped up for the updates and omg thank you gurl!  
****_RhizOneill, CamilleHelene, unshakespearean, emsie13, brandini861, Jade Johanson, Ooperdupe, meghan, GitaMerah, aeschnauzer13, Dzuljeta, CompanionOfTen, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Alexia and Pegasusfeather7 _you all are FANTASTIC! Thank you so very much for reviewing and sorry for not answering...  
****Aaand, last but not least, THANK YOU to all that favorited, followed or simply read this!  
I love you all!**

**WARNING: this chapter contains TONS of FLUFF. Be warned!**

* * *

Rose was snuggled comfortably against the Doctor, her breath even although she wasn't sleeping. Instead, she was enjoying the quietness and tenderness of the situation: she had her back pressed to the Doctor's front, her head fitting perfectly in the crook between his head and shoulder (even though the Doctor probably wasn't half as comfortable with her hair on his face), their bodies pressed close together, every nerve ending high on alert and feeling the alien body warmth.

For claiming he didn't need to sleep he surely slept a lot, Rose thought to herself, slowly stroking his hands that had entwined over her stomach.

They had grown impossibly closer after the TARDIS had told them the truth: they hadn't properly explored the physical side of their relationship (they never got past some heavy making out), but mostly explored their emotional link, sharing things that affected deeply both and also getting the hang of their full telepathic link.

There had also been a time they had discussed the status of their relationship, but at the mention of the word boyfriend the Doctor's disgusted face had made her double in laughter and drop the subject: who cared for labels, anyway? Not her for sure, as long as they were going to stay cuddled on the couch, her head in his lap and his fingers stroking her hair. Well, to be honest, as long as they were together.

A shrill ringtone broke the quietness of the room and Rose, recognizing the sound, struggled to get to her phone. The Doctor, though, had other ideas for he pulled her back against him and tightened his hold, burying his nose in her hair.

"'n't answer.." he said huskily, not coherent enough to form a complete sentence.

"I have to! Who could possibly be? Most people that have my number are in another universe!" She said, a bit irritated from his sleepy and kind of childish behavior.

At this he seemed to be completely awake and sobered up, letting go of her with a tinge of regret in his eyes. Rose scrambled to her feet and finally got to her mobile, answering without even looking from who the incoming call was.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Rose?" an uncertain voice came from the other side.

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed, her face lighting up and her smile brightening the room.

"Oh Rose! We finally made it! How are you?" Jackie asked, excited.

Rose slowly sat on the bed again.

"I'm fine, fantastic also! What about you? How have you managed this?"

She asked, turning towards the Doctor. When she looked at him she saw a guilty look (probably for having taken time from her precious call) and sighed. Same daft old alien as always.

"Well, work was a bit slower after you left, but the project was ready, so we just had to put it into motion," while her mom rattled on she laid down again, facing the Doctor this time, and put a hand on his cheek, stroking gently in reassurance, and nudged his nose with hers, gaining a small smile from him.

"And... Rose, are you still listening?" she caught her mum saying.

"Yes mum, sorry... got a bit distracted..."

"Is it that daft alien? Is he making you sad? Because I swear if he is-..." her mum ranted.

"No! No mum, quite the contrary... I'm really happy, even though I miss you," she whispered reverently, her voice tender and soft.

"Oh, all right... tell me what's up on that infernal machine of his, come on," Jackie whispered as if it was a secret.

"Mum! First it's not an infernal machine, she's a TARDIS. Second, nothing strange is happening here. I arrived, we ran some tests to see if I was alright and then spent time catching up. No big deal, really," both she and the Doctor had agreed in not telling Jackie about her physical changes. Both were sure Jackie would have wanted to know but also that she would have freaked out and spent the rest of her life worried (more than she already was, anyway).

"How are Tony and dad?" Rose asked instead, taking the focus from herself.

The Doctor watched her while she chatted with her mother. Her eyes were positively shining and her whole body reflected happiness. His personal angel, his star, the hope in his dark life, the one that changed him so much. He was so glad that they had found a way to communicate. Now they couldn't meet physically but at least she was going to keep talking to her mum.

He wished he could make Rose meet Martha and Donna, he was sure the latter would make be so very happy and would become fast friend with her, although the former would probably be jealous. Rose had been so understanding when he talked about them and seemed glad someone had taken care of him. And the empathic look she had when he told her about Martha's unrequited crush on him was definitely not what he expected. She was just the most surprising person he ever met in all his 900 years of life, and he never had to live without her. That was brilliant. Unbelievable even.

He focused back on the conversation going on between the two women. He could hear Jackie telling Rose about how Mickey was doing at Torchwood.

"But... are you and the Doctor at least together?" Jackie asked, hardly keeping the strong curiosity out of her voice.

Rose blushed. "Mom! We-" Rose was interrupted because the Doctor snatched the phone from her hand.

On an impulse, he decided to go on with the plan he had in mind.

"Jackie, hi. I wanted to ask an important question. Can I marry Rose?"

He dared to look over his shoulder at Rose's expression: shocked was a euphemism.

"WHAT? Did you ask her at least first?!"

He put a hand to the back of his head. "Well... not really"

"Then why are you asking? Is she PREGNANT?" she asked loudly.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to blush.

"No!" they said in unison.

"Then why are you asking?" Jackie asked again, more calmly this time.

The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Because...well, because she's amazing. Because now I have her I don't ever want to let her go. Because she makes me better. Because she still surprises me, because she is the only thing I believe in, because I love her, more and more every day."

Only stunned silence came from the other side, while Rose had teary eyes. He looked at her, worried if he had said something wrong. He caressed her cheek tenderly and she leaned into his touch, smiling lovingly up at him.

"Yes," came the croaked answer from the phone.

"Yes?" the alien asked hopefully.

"As long as she wants to marry you, yes, you can marry her. Even though it's completely her choice, mind you."

The Doctor turned to Rose, looking at her with wide, honest eyes.

"Will you marry me, love?" He asked trembling slightly.

"Y..." Rose tried to get out. She coughed.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" she answered, throwing her arms around his neck.

They hugged for a while, the Doctor inhaling her sweet scent and enjoying how she fit in his arms.

"You know, if we marry, the full telepathic link will be permanent and irreversible."

"And you say that like it's a bad thing?! It's amazing!" she squeaked and kissed him.

They both jumped apart at the sound of Jackie's voice, having forgotten that she was still listening.

"What's the full telepathic... thing?"

"Ehm... it's... uh... Doctor you go it's your thing!" stammered Rose.

The Doctor laughed at the cuteness of his girl and took the phone.

"Well Jackie, Time Lords have this thing in which they communicate with their minds only. When two people are married or just in love, this type of communication forms a deeper bond, that makes the two persons feel the other's emotion, every and any thought, they can talk to each other in their minds and can see even the memories of each other. This is called full telepathic link," he explained, using the easiest words he could find.

He heard a sharp intake of air from the other side.

"But... isn't this a Time Lord thing? Rose isn't one, is she?"

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a startled and guilty look. Damn, they hadn't thought about this!

"No, she's not. She's just a... more psychic human than average," he tried to sound convincing even with only his quick thinking.

When silence was the only thing coming from Jackie, Rose pressed on.

"Mum, I know this sounds so strange and... alien, but I promise you, it's nothing bad. It's something that makes us feel even closer, that makes our feelings undeniable, for the good and for the bad things, and it also makes it easier to understand the other and their reasons. I promise, I'm really happy about this."

"Yeah, I heard the celebration," she muttered sarcastically, then she sighed.

"I guess that if you're happy then I have to be too, sweetheart. Please, promise me you won't risk your life too much and you'll think of me, even though I can't... I can't reach you.."

"Oh mum..." whispered Rose, saddened by her mother's word.

"I promise I'll always think of you... and you can reach me! The phone, remember?" she reassured her.

"Yes," came a chocked sob, then stronger. "And you better always answer, miss. And Doctor, do me a favor, keep her safe, wouldn't you?"

The Doctor's face softened.

"Of course. Jackie. Always. For the rest of my life," and this sounded more of a promise to Rose than to Jackie.

"I love you so much mum, remember that..." she whispered to the phone.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now I have to go... take care," Jackie said, sounding a little strangled, but Rose let it go.

"You too, mum. Say hi to dad, Tony and Mickey for me. Bye..."

Rose disconnected the call, suddenly overwhelmed by the physical loss of her family.

The Doctor nudged her and she turned in his arms, laying her head on his chest and putting her ear between his hearts, listening to his calming rhythm. Some tears descended on her cheeks, slowly, but the knot in her stomach loosened slightly when the Doctor stroked lightly her hair.

Suddenly Rose saw an image appear in the back of her mind: the Doctor, the old him, receiving the infamous Tyler slap from her mom. The TARDIS sent this with humming amusement.

Rose couldn't help herself, she giggled. And then get giggles became full on laughter.

The Doctor instead looked offended. Then he looked down at Rose, her eyes were still glistening from her unshod tears and she looked so happy, laughing along the TARDIS.

As he joined in the laughter he had only one thought, his two girls, his two precious girls. Forever.

This time the universe had decided he deserved something good.

* * *

**If you thought this was worth reading, let me know ;)  
****See you in my next story!**


End file.
